Pandora's Box
by Liberty Ford
Summary: **Chapter Four**Pandora's Box has been opened at Hogwarts. Now there are seven deadly sins floating around Hogwarts looking for their perfect host...
1. Opening Pandora's Box

Disclaimer: All characters are Joanne Rowling's

For Jenny… you helped me write down the sins and you helped explain them. Where would I be without you! I love you!

Chapter One: Opening Pandora's Box

            Ron peered over Hermione's shoulder as she opened her latest book.

"Oh wow, Hermione. How'd you get that?"

"Ron!" She said snapping the book shut. "Go away, you're not allowed to read it. It's from the restricted section."

At these words the whole common room whet silent and heads popped up. Whispers filled the room.

"Let us see, Hermione." Said Ron pleadingly.

"No way. I'd get told off."

"Oh forget teachers right now."

"No. Sorry Ron but no." Hermione narrowed her eyes and stood up. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

"Night, Hermione." Said Harry from the table.

Ron walked over to Harry and sat down. "I should have known she wouldn't have let us see it."

"She's Hermione, she'd never betray a teacher's trust."

"I know." Ron grumbled, resting his head on his hands. "Are you going to bed soon, Harry?"

"Mmm… I should finish this first." He pointed to his Potions essay and sighed. "Perhaps it can wait till tomorrow." Harry grabbed his things and followed Ron up to the boy's dorm.

            In the back of the common room, Fred and George Weasley were planning to get their hands on the book. 

"I really want to see that book. I've been after it for years but you know McGonagall." Said Fred excitedly.

"Yeah… maybe we could… borrow it?" George replied. "I've been looking out for it too."

"Steal it?"

"No… come on, Fred. You know I don't mean that."

"I guess we could look at it tonight and… put it back tomorrow morning."

"That would work. It's in the girl's dorm though!"

"We've sneaked past Filch more times than I can count. I think I can handle some girls."

"I hope so."

            George Weasley crept up the stairs to the girl's dorm about an hour later. It was silent and the only sound heard was the purr of Crookshanks.

He pushed open the door to the Fifth year girl's room and looked around. Hermione led under her covers with her back to George. The book was led open across her hips.

"Damn… that's going to be hard." Whispered George silently.

            He walked up to her bed and Crookshanks opened his eyes.

 "Oh cripes!" he whispered under his breath. Crookshanks jumped off the bed and wandered around Georges ankles purring. "Good kitty… good kitty." He said quietly to Crookshanks who continued to purr.

George pulled at the bottom of the book and released it from Hermione's grasp. Easing it slowly from under her arms he closed it and began to walk out of the room. Just as he reached the door Crookshank's purr turned into a quiet but deep growl.

"Oh cripes…" said George again. Only this time with slight fear in his voice.

Crookshanks bounded forwards towards him and dug his claws into George's right leg.

George bit down on his tongue and almost screamed with pain. The cat was scraping into his leg with his back claws while holding on with his front ones.

Hermione turned over slightly and George froze.

"Crookshanks… come back to bed."

The cat growled one more time but let go of his leg. Hermione turned back over as her cat jumped back onto her bed and curled up next to her purring contently.

George let out a long breath at he'd been holding and closed the door to the room. He walked back down the stairs and into the common room. 

"What took you so long…?" said Fred trailing off. "Why are you limping?"

"Blasted cat!" he replied angrily. "But anyway, I got it."

"Whoa…" said Fred taking the book and laying it on the table.

            Inscribed in gold across the front of the huge black book were the words. 

Conjuring Forces

"Whoa…" said Fred again apparently lost for words. "I hope it doesn't scream when we open it."

"It shouldn't. Hermione had it open so the protection spell hasn't been put back on it."

"Excellent!" 

            Fred put his fingers around the edge of the book and pulled it open. Dark smoke leaked out and the twins stepped back.

"Should it do that?" asked George nervously.

"…Don't know. Maybe. Nothing else is happening so it must do."

"Yeah…"

Fred flicked through the pages slowly stopping at almost everyone. "Wow… return to the past with a Pastreal Ball."

"And look at this… Labyrinth… Make up a land of your own." Said George engrossed in the book already. "…Wow… no wonder this is restricted."

"Mmm… oh…"

"What?"

"Pandora's Box!"

"Again I say… What?"

"Pandora box! Hermione told me about it last summer. Or rather the muggle version, apparently they made it into a film. They denied it happened. They think it's a myth."

"What is it?"

"It's all about the seven sins."

"Deadly sins…" continued George. "That doesn't sound too good."

"Want to try it?"

"No way… I mean…"

"Chicken!" Said Fred jokingly.

"I'm not… alright I'll try it."

"Always works!" Replied Fred pulling his wand out of his robes.

            George did the same and they both looked down at the book. 

"So we wave our wands at the book and shout… How do you say that?"

"How do you say that?" George repeated laughing.

"Oh your so funny." Said Fred sarcastically. "Say… Arodnap Arodnap…"

Fred and George pointed their wands straight at the book and remembering there 'Swish and Flick' they spoke.

"Arodnap Arodnap!" they said together.

            For a while nothing happened. 

"Perhaps we did it wrong?" said George hesitantly. "We should take it back to Hermione now." 

He went to grab the book and as soon as it touched his hands he let it go. "Ouch!" he shouted a little too loudly.

"What?"

"It's really hot!" replied George rubbing his hands together.

"It is?"

"No... I said ouch for fun." He said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Fred held his hand over it. "Whoa… your right. Feels like it's on fire!"

"I know I touched it!"

            The book burst into bright orange flames and lifted off the table. It hovered for a while and the flames changed colour several time.

White… Blue… Yellow… back to orange…

"Oh my god." Breathed the twins at the same time.

The flames slowly died down and the book lowered its self onto the table. There was a burst of orange smoke and then before them. There was the book and a dark orange box. There were words inscribed into it. It read.

Pandora's Box 

            Fred picked it up and ran his finger across the writing. "Do you think it opens?"

"Probably." Replied George touching the book and then picking it up. "Oh good it's cold now."

"Oh… the box is cold too… very cold."

"Can you open it then?"

"I'm looking… here it is… a clasp."

Fred put his finger behind the clasp and pulled it hard. It squeaked as it flicked up. Forcing it a bit more, it opened right up. Fred then pulled at the lid and again with a slight squeak it opened.

            Inside there were seven dark hovering balls of black mist. Each one was a slightly different shade. 

"It's really… something…" Said George peering in at them.

"Totally…" Agreed Fred ready to close the box.

            Suddenly all seven balls of mist shot out of the box and span around the room in front of them.

"What the…?" Said both twins suddenly.

The mist stopped and hovered for a second as if checking the room out. Then they all shot off in different directions. Two went up to the girl's dorm. Two went up to the boy's dorm. The other three span around the room several time and then went through different walls.

"What just happened?" said George confused.

"We've… we just released the seven deadly sins into Hogwarts halls…"

"Oh right… I was afraid it was something serious."

A/N 

Please review… I am very please with this and I have all the other chapters planned out. If you want them, please review and say so…

Thanks…


	2. Lust

Disclaimer: If the characters were mine. Do you think I'd write about them in my spare time? And for free?

Lust is an inordinate craving for the pleasures of the body.

Chapter Two: Lust

            Lust shot through the halls of Hogwarts in search of its perfect host. It hovered in front of the two-similar looking boys and then shot up some stairs. It entered a large room where there were four beds. Hovering over each it finally settled it's self on the dark haired boy. Slowly it seemed to absorb into his body.

            Harry Potter woke suddenly. His body was sweating and his mind was racing. What was that? It felt like a rush of coldness had just entered his body. He led back down and after a quick look around the room he fell back to sleep. 

            "Are you all right, Harry?" asked Ron the following morning. "You look all flushed and…"

"I'm fine. Little tired. I really didn't sleep well." Harry replied rubbing his eyes and putting his hands in his robe pockets.

"Dreams?" he whispered. A worried expression crossed his face and Harry knew what he was thinking.

"Oh. No, Ron… not Vol… He who must not be named…"

"Ok, good."

Harry nodded in agreement. "I'll catch you up… I need to talk to Hermione a second."

"Sure… ask about the book too."

            Harry watched as Ron rounded the corner and waited patiently for Hermione to walk down the corridor. After ten minutes there was still no sign of her. Harry walked back to the portrait hole. 

"Newts…" he said and the picture swung open.

He came face to face with Ginny and jumped.

"Watch it Harry," she laughed. "Didn't mean to scare you there."

"Oh, you didn't."

"Please. You jumped about a meter in the air!"

"I guess so," he said smiling at her. 

He'd never noticed how pretty she actually was. Her long flaming red hair flowed just past her shoulders and her lips were perfectly full and deep red in colour.

"Harry?" she said waving her hand in front his face.

"Sorry… Ginny?" he started to ask.

"Mmm?" she replied stepping through the hole and walking towards the great hall.

He followed her closely and as she walked down the steps he couldn't help staring at her back. Her waist. He moved his eyes down.  "Tight ass…" he said quietly.

"Sorry!" said Ginny spinning round to look at him. "What did you say?" she said half laughing.

"I said you had a tight ass," he repeated. 

Ginny looked at him with shock. "Um… thanks… Harry…"

"You're really hot, Ginny."

"I'm not. Did Ron put you up to this?"

Harry shook his head and reached for her hand. "I really want you." He whispered in her ear, he bit it slightly and Ginny jumped back.

"Harry!"

"Mmm…?"

"I don't think you're well… maybe you should go to see…" but Ginny couldn't finish her sentence. She found her self pushed violently against the wall and Harry's tongue shot down her throat wanting a steamy kiss.

"Mmm… Harry stop… I… Mmm…" she relaxed slightly and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.

            "Get a room… Harry! …Ginny!" said a voice from behind them.

Harry pulled away and Ginny let him go. "Hermione…" she smiled while wiping her mouth.

"What's… I mean… are you too?" she stuttered.

"No… we're not dating." Finished Harry. He walked towards her. "Can I carry your books, Hermione?" he asked trying to take them.

"No… I'm fine, thanks. I have to get to the library."

"All right." Harry replied letting her walk past. She walked off up the hall and out of sight.

            "Harry…" said Ginny, her mouth open with shock. 

He walked back to her and pushed her against the wall again. Thrusting his tongue down her throat and grabbing at her legs.

"No… Harry…" she protested. "Oh what the hell!" she finally said. Her legs went around his body they both dropped to the floor.

            "Where have you been?" asked Ron as he walked into the common room. "You've missed all the morning lessons. You didn't come and get me… I'd happily have missed old McGonagall for a few hours." 

Harry sat in the chair by the fireplace. Ron flopped down in the chair next to him. "Well?"

"I've just been here… that's all."

"Oh… have you seen my sister? And Hermione wasn't in lessons either."

Harry shook his head. "Sorry."

"No problem, but if you skip lessons again let me know."

Harry nodded his head this time and then he stood up.

 "What lessons do we have this afternoon?" he asked walking towards the boy's dorm.

"Flying lessons." Replied Hermione walking through the portrait hole.

"Where have you been?" asked Ron. "Honestly no one ever asks me to go with them I'm always left alone!"

"I'm sure that's not true and I've been in the library all day."

"All day?" 

"Yes... I have this new club starting up."

Ron sighed. "S.P.E.W?"

"No! Better than that."

"That wouldn't be hard… S.P.E.W was boring."

"Oh shut up Ron."

Ron poked his tongue out at her as she walked up the steps past Harry.

            Harry's eyes followed her up the steps. She disappeared into the girl's dorm and he looked back to Ron. "I'll be back soon, Ron."

"Ok." Sighed Ron in reply. "Everyone has something to do but me!"

            Harry pushed open the door to the girl's dorm and making sure the coast was clear he entered. He peered round several doors but still he didn't find Hermione.

"Come out, come out… wherever you are…" He said quietly.

"Harry!" said a voice from behind him.

Harry span around and came face to face with a girl. "Hi… Lavender."

"Can I help you." She asked clutching her towel around her self tightly.

"Just got out the bath?" he asked smiling.

"Actually yes…"

"Mmm… you look great!"

"Uh… thanks…" she looked at him again slightly puzzled. "Were you looking for someone?"

"Not really."

"Take a wrong turn?" she asked looking for an explanation as to why he was in the girl's dorm and not the boy's.

"Nope."

"Then sorry… but why are you in the girl's dorm?"

"I was… looking for you… I wanted to tell you something."

"Oh." 

            Lavender smiled at him and relaxed a little. "What?"

"I… gosh I don't do this much… I like you. You're really hot too." 

Lavender blushed a deep shade of red and looked away. "Thanks… I do like you too actually."

"Really?"

"Yes! Doesn't everyone?"

Harry leaned forwards and pressed his lips to Lavenders. She kissed him back and unknowingly dropped her towel.

"Oh…"

"You won't need that." Said Harry smiling cheekily.

Lavender giggles and wrapped herself around Harry while tearing at his robes. He backed into the room she was pushing him towards and thy fell onto her bed.

"Where HAVE you been?" Ron asked stressing his voice as he walked into the common room

"About…"

Ron shook his head. "Harry… You… Hermione… My sister… You've all missed all of today's lessons!"

"Oh…" Harry replied without care. "I'm going to bed, it's late…"

"But…" Protested Ron throwing his arms into the air, but it was too late. Harry had already made his way up the stairs and into his room.

            Harry led in bed and stared up at the ceiling. What a day. Ginny and Lavender. Wow. He felt his body shake and he pulled the covers back.

"I need more…" He whispered to himself. "More."

Climbing out of bed he paced the floor. Perhaps he could go and find Lavender again. Maybe Hermione was asleep, he could creep into her room and… Yes. 

"Good idea, Harry" he said to himself and he left the room.

            Harry creped up the steps to the girls dorm and walked to the room he and Lavender had gone in. He looked across the room and spotted Hermione asleep in her bed. His whole body ached. He needed her badly.

"Hermione…" he whispered into her ear.

She turned over quickly in her bed and jumped. "Harry! You scared me half to death!"

"Sorry…" He sat on the edge of her bed facing her.

Hermione sat up clutching the covers around body. "Harry what on earth is wrong?"

"Nothing… I just realised. I can't hold it in anymore Hermione?"

Hermione looked at him with pensive eyes. "Hold what?"

"I need you." He said brushing his hand across her cheek.

"What!"

"I really need you, Hermione."

"Harry Potter! You two timing…" breathed a fuming Lavender from behind them.

"Ah, Lavender… yes."

"I think you'd better go now, Harry." Said Hermione taking his hand from her cheek.

Harry stood up and avoiding Lavender's glare, he walked to the door and left.

            The next day Harry found himself cornered by the girls. Lavender was yelling at Hermione, Hermione was yelling at Harry and Ginny was still nowhere to be found.

"How could you?" Lavender screamed in Hermione's face.

"I did nothing, Lavender." Hermione bellowed back.

"Shut your face!"

"You shut yours…"

"I will not!"

            "Ladies…" said Harry holding his hands up. "Please… there's enough of me to go around."

"Shut it, Harry!" They both snapped back.

Harry set his arms back down and backed away slowly.

            "Is there a problem?" asked Professor Snape walking up to them. "What's all this noise for?" 

"She…" began Lavender but Snape's evil sneer made her realise he wasn't after an explanation. "Never mind…" she said trailing off.

"Hmm… Twenty points from Gryfinndor for all the noise you've caused." He said smiling maliciously.

"TWENTY!" said Hermione rather shocked.

"Would you like me to make it Forty, Miss Granger?"

Hermione shook her head and went quiet.

"Right then… move it along please."

            Harry backed along the corridor as Snape arrived. He turned and walked down a dark and narrow corridor and up ahead he saw her, a beautiful tall and slender girl. Her dark hair swayed as she walked and her every curve was visible. Harry walked quickly to catch her up and he reached for her arm.

"Hi…" he said as she turned around.

It was Pansy Parkinson. "You got a problem, Potter?"

"Not at all… I bet you want me." He said confidently.

She raised one eyebrow in a Snape like manor and smirked. "Doubtful… very doubtful."

"Oh please… I'm Harry Potter."

"I don't give a…" but Pansy couldn't finish her sentence because she suddenly had Harry's tongue half way down her throat.

"Get off me… Mm…" she squealed while kicking him.

"Ouch…" he said as her foot caught his shin. "I really like you…"

Harry suddenly saw Pansy's fist being brought back and she hit him across his nose. He hit the floor hard and after one last look at Pansy he slipped into unconsciousness.

A/N

Remember that before you flame about the amount of girls Harry managed to get, I didn't say he slept with them so don't flame for that.

I do hope you did enjoy it. 

Next chapter should be Sloth. I might change it though. Perhaps I'll make it pride instead.

Thank you's too

Nest Freemark… this one's for you anyway… I love you my darling and always will…

Octavia Snape… Don't worry I'm not making you beg!

Miss Moony… I'll be exploring the legend as much as I can. Basically I'll include each sin in a different chapter so you'll understand that part.

Silver Phoenix… It wasn't Hermione I'm sorry but I promise she gets a very good one! I PROMISE! It'll be funny…

Area51… don't you love cliffhangers? *wink wink*

Sophie W… I'll explain… you now know one of them at least!

Sev Rickman… I'm not saying! Hehe… it's good though... and so him!

Everyone else… thanks! I love all of you and I'm so pleased that you all love it so much! You keep me writing…


	3. Pride

Disclaimer: All characters are Joanne Rowling's not mine.

Pride is excessive belief in one's own abilities that interferes with the individual's recognition of the grace of God. It has been called the sin from which all others arise. Pride is also known as Vanity.

Chapter Three: Pride

            Hermione stared at the reflection looking back at her in the mirror. Her reflection. 

"That's me…" She whispered to herself. "Wow… I'm so pretty."

There was a knock from outside and I voice shouted through. "Are you done yet?"

"Almost." She called back. She picked up her things and opened the bathroom door. "Lavender… this is a prefects bathroom and as I'm the prefect I use this bathroom when ever I want."

"Uh… ok." She replied widening her eyes and walking past Hermione. 

"You are not a prefect. I let you use this because you're my friend. I get first call on it."

Lavender was about to open her mouth again but Hermione interrupted.

"Just remember that next time you're banging on the door."  Hermione walked off in a slight huff leaving shocked and open-mouthed Lavender to the bathroom.

            Hermione walked up to the statue that stood before Dumbledore's office.

"Humbugs…" she said and the statue slid across to reveal the steps that led to his office. She walked up the steps and knocked on his door.

"Come…" came his quick reply. 

Hermione entered and took a seat that he was gesturing too. 

"How can I help, Hermione?" he asked, staring pensively at her.

"Well Headmaster. It's come to my... attention that students like me are few and far between…" 

"…You mean with you talent for classes and cleverness."

"Yes." She replied smiling at him. "I think it should be recognised. I mean… I work hard, I get the highest grades and in return I get nothing."

Dumbledore looked at her and for the first time in his life he looks truly shocked and lost for words. "What do you have in mind?" He finally asked her.

"Perhaps…" she wondered for a moment. "A cup or maybe even a huge banner… With Hermione written across it in big letters."

"Dumbledore chuckled to himself and stood up. "My dear, I hardly think something so extravagant is needed."

"But…" she started to protest.

He cut her off. "You're talent is recognised, Hermione. We all know you will be a great witch and I know you would never worry about something as trivial as that."

"I do though… headmaster no one tries as hard as I do… I'm the greatest witch to ever attend Hogwarts."

"Possible yes you might be. However I cannot let you place banners around the halls stating it."

"Oh… well thank you anyway." She stood up and walked out before he could get another word in.

            Hermione walked around the castle grounds. She pulled out some parchment and a quill and sat down on the grass opposite the lake. Unrolling the parchment she dipped her quill into the inkpot and wrote her heading.

Talents 

On the opposite side of the paper she wrote another heading.

Faults 

"Faults first!" she said to herself. 

            For several minutes Hermione stared at the blank list she was making. 

"Faults… faults… faults…" she repeated to herself again and again. "I don't have any… ok then! Talents!" She began scribbling down several things she knew she was good at.

"Potions… Astronomy… Charms… Wait… gosh what am I thinking? I'm good at all my subjects!" She laughed to herself and started to think of other things she could do well. "Well… I'm excellent on a broom too!" so she wrote that down. "And of course I should put what things I've accomplished down… Highest grades… prefect… possible head girl!"

Several hours later Hermione had written three rolls of parchment about things she'd accomplished and things she was good at. Under her faults list, however. She had nothing.

            "What's that?"

"Whoa!"

There were gasps from everyone as six large owls swooped into the great hall. They were carrying a large poster and on it there was a picture of Hermione Granger.

Hermione stood up and raised her voice so everyone could here. "I've started a new club!" she said proudly. "For recognition of outstanding students. I called it… C.T.G…"

There was a huge silence. Even the teachers were shocked.

"What does it stand for…?" asked a Hufflepuff girl.

"Celebrate The Greatness." 

There were several sniggers from the Slytherin table and everyone else simply sat in shock. Was this the Hermione Granger they knew? Quiet… helpful… certainly not full of herself!

"I AM THE GREATEST!" She shouted loudly so everyone in the hall turned to face her.

Dumbledore nodded at Snape and he approached her. "Please, Miss Granger. Step down right now!"

"I deserved this, Professor!"

"No miss Granger, you deserve to be locked away. Step down or I will remove you myself."

            Hermione stepped down and looked up at her Potions master. "I deserve this…" she said again.

"Follow me…" said Dumbledore walking up to them and then walking out of the hall.

Hermione did as he asked. "You want to buy a badge, Professor?" she asked running slightly to keep up with them. She held a badge up. It read CTG.

"No miss Granger… I don't want a badge…"

A/N

I'm SO sorry this took so long… I had a bad case of writers block and even now I'm not really happy with it. Still… I tried… Chapter Four up soon! Please review… 

Thank yous to…

Nest Freemark: I know I know… Your girlfriend is so perfect and all that… aren't you a lucky girl! =D

Tidmag: Sorry I didn't really understand you review…

Legodmon: Glad I could help! I helped, right? lol

Sev Rickman: You'll have to wait and see! =PPP


	4. Greed

Disclaimer: All characters are Joanne Rowling's.

Greed is the desire for material wealth or gain, ignoring the realm of the spiritual.

Chapter Four: Greed

            Draco Malfoy stared long and hard at the green scarf. Its silver trim seemed to be pulling him closer and closer. He reached towards it and pulled. 

"Ouch!"

Draco jumped backwards still gripping the scarf.

"What are you doing?" asked Snape looking down at him and pulling the scarf out of his grasp.

"Nothing… your scarf sir. It's very… nice… I want it!"

"Well Mister Malfoy. I'm sure your father will buy you one." Snape turned around and shook his head vigorously. "Spoilt little…" he said under his breath.

            Draco pouted for a moment and then something caught his eyes. It glittered in the sky and then shot off around the Quidditch pitch.

The crowd went silent as Draco Malfoy jumped from the top of the Slytherin Quidditch tower and landed on the back of Harry's Firebolt.

            Harry screamed and nearly came tumbling off as the broom span in the air.

"Get off me you idiot! I'm in the middle of a game."

"I want it. Now you get off, Potter!"

"What?" Harry screamed as Draco aimed towards the ground and pushed Harry off.

            The crowd stayed silent as Lee Jordan commentated Draco's unusual behaviour.

"It's looks like Draco Malfoy is going for the snitch. Yes! He is. The Gryfinndor beaters are aiming those bludgers at him. The idiot's actually going for the snitch… Slytherin…"

"Lee!" snapped Professor McGonagall.

"Sorry, Professor." He replied quickly and then got back to his commentating. "And he's nearly got it… just inches away… and... Yes! Draco Malfoy has caught the Golden snitch… in this game against Gryfinndor and Ravenclaw… What a surprising game it's been!"

            "It's mine… all mine… Mwahahaha!"

"Thank you!" Said Madam Hooch bending down and taking the Snitch out of Draco's hand.

"Nooo… it's mine. I caught it!"

"It was our bloody game!" snapped Fred. "Harry almost had it until you decided to try for it."

            Draco scowled but stopped when he saw the leather gloves Fred was wearing. They're so… Draco shook his head and snapped his self out of it. What was wrong with him? First he tried to taken Professor Snape's scarf and then he brought a game of Quidditch to a halt because he wanted the Snitch. Now he wanted something that belonged to a Weasley! 

"I'm ill…" he said quickly and made his way to the Slytherin common room.

~~~

            Draco Malfoy paced up and down his dorm room. 

"Oh the scarf…" he repeated again. It was all he could think about.

Looking around the room he noticed several things "just lying around."

"Ooh… such a beautiful robe." He picked up a Slytherin robe and tucked it under his arm. Opening a draw he pulled out an embroidered, silver and green scarf. "It's like Snape's!" he squealed with excitement. Tucking that under his arm too and picking a up a few more items he then pushed everything under his bed.

            The next morning at dinner post arrived. Draco sat and watched people opening letters and laughed at several howlers. It was like a usual morning. Except for one thing. Today was Pansy Parkinson's birthday. More and more owls flew in and dropped things off for her. Within ten minutes you could barely see Pansy for all the presents. She gloated and opened them one by one.

            Draco watched her or rather he watched her presents. The need for them was building up so much that when she asked for help to take them up to the common room. Much to the surprise of everyone, Draco jumped at the chance.

            Pansy smiled widely and picked up a few of her presents. Draco grabbed the rest and they walked down to the common room. Draco eyed the presents. Every time Pansy took a couple up to the girls dorm Draco pocketed one. By the time she was finished he had four behind his back and one in each pocket.

Telling Pansy he'd catch her up he went into the boy's dorm and hid her presents under his bed.

~~~

            A few hours later and several trips back to under his bed and people had started to notice there things were missing. The only thing they all knew was that Draco had been the last person to see them before they'd apparently vanished.

            "Lets just confront him. Maybe he'll admit he has a problem!" suggested Pansy.

"Lets just go look ourselves." Suggested someone else.

Several people nodded others shook there heads and claimed Draco Malfoy wasn't a petty thief.

"Lets just go see!" Said Pansy walking up to the boy's dorm.

            Draco sat on his bed and was clutching a silver fork he'd taken at lunch. His door opened suddenly and people piled in.

"We're going to look in your trunk and under your bed ok, Draco?" said Pansy.

"No… why?"

But his protesting was too late.

Pansy was under his bed and found the things within seconds. She pouted at Draco and left with her presents.

            About an hour later everyone had reclaimed their things and only Snape and a house elf was left.

"Give the house elf the fork, Draco…"

"No! Mine… all mine…"

"Draco! Now!"

"Nooo…"

Snape grabbed the fork from him and handed it to the house elf.

"Noo… not the fork… please not the fork!" he wailed almost over dramatically.

Shaking its head, the house elf left. "Mister Malfoy has been a very bad boy, Dobby thinks…"


End file.
